


Primal Instincts

by bleedingyellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingyellow/pseuds/bleedingyellow
Summary: Sirius Black X fem OC smut story. Yes, it is complete shit but you should read it anyway because Sirius Black is sexy.





	1. Primal Insticts

Chapter 1 Primal Instincts  
Grimmauld place, I’m sure, wasn’t always this loud, after all there is only four of them that actually live here, but it is hard to imagine it without the loud drunken men lounging in the drawing room nor the women who, acting very well as if they weren’t drunk, stood gossiping in the adjacent room. The children of said intoxicated men and women were left unattended to find means of their own entertainment. This task was usually fulfilled with an unattended bottle of leftover whisky, a pack of cigarettes, and barely audible music (heaven forbid we disturb our parents) from the radio. The scene and conversations that occurred at Grimmauld Place were always the same, except, of course, every year I had less and less to say to the people my age that attended these parties. This was of course because my parents insisted on homeschooling me. So they talked, complained would be a better word, about school and I listened and nodded and gasped and giggled and silently begged my parents to take me home. There’s no way anyone could actually enjoy these parties, but there was always one kid that would make the most fuss about it, and at Grimmauld Place, it was always the same kid.  
I never understood it, he lived here so it’s not like he couldn’t just escape back to his room when our parents weren’t paying attention, that’s what his brother did. It was like he did it to purposefully cause trouble. He loudly blew smoke out of his mouth, inched the radio’s volume higher with every new song and when someone would protest he would shrug and say “I like this song” and turn it up even louder. He would then collapse in a chair behind him, stretch out his long slender legs, rest his hand behind his head, close his eyes, and blow smoke out of his nose. We would then make various sounds of disgust and return to our conversations.  
I tried to pay attention to them but I was embarrassingly fascinated by a bulging shape outlined in his trousers against his inner thigh. My eyes flicked between my group and the boy in the chair. He really was handsome, not in a way that attracted me, but there was no denying it. He looked good in his dress robes. He had thick dark hair that fell gracefully over his eyes, sharp cheekbones, long narrow slightly crooked nose, thin lips, strong jaw, large Adam's apple bellow a cleft chin, broad shoulders, dare I go further? His eyes fluttered open suddenly eyebrows raised in surprise, he held my gaze for a moment before smirking.  
“Hogwarts is great isn’t it?” He asked loudly, eyes flicking to each face in my circle. He seemed to take on a commanding role, losing his usual playful schoolboy tone. The effect was terrifying. They stood before him silently, awkwardly fidgeting with their clothes.  
“Yeah, it is.” One of the boys replied, his voice thick with defiance. He turned his cold eye directly at him, making my stomach do flips and I wasn’t even in the line of fire. “Could be better if we didn’t have to put up with those mudbloods.”  
“Can’t handle the competition, Mulciber?” He smirked, though his jaw tightened, nostrils flared, and fist clenched.  
“Whatever, Black.” The other boy scoffed before turning back to his friend, though they no longer spoke of Hogwarts.  
“And what about you?” He asked turning back to me. My stomach twisted from the confrontation.  
“Oh, I-I don’t go to Hogwarts.” I stuttered. His eyes softened turning from black to grey.  
“Where do you go then?” He asked sounding truly curious.  
“Um, I’m homeschooled,” I answered.  
“Parents think you’re too good for school?” He grinned and cocked an eyebrow.  
“No. They’re just protective,” I replied accepting the cigarette he offered me. My eyes flicked downwards. He looked at me shocked. I blushed, deeper than I ever had before. He barked out a laugh.  
“I thought it was you.” He said shaking his head, situating himself so I could no longer see his member.  
“What do you mean?” I asked trying to reduce my blush. He smiled as his eyes wandered over me as if trying to decide something.  
“I can smell it.” He stated, shrugging and reached for his wand.  
“Smell what?” I asked watching him as he lit his cigarette then mine. He took a drag, licked his lips, blew out the smoke then finally looked up at me.  
“How wet you are.” He grinned cocking his head to the side. My eyes widened in horror, my face burned red as I tried to stammer out an argument. His laugh shook his entire body.  
“Like a dog, you mean?” I asked trying to regain some composure. This only made him laugh harder.  
“I’d call it primal instincts.” He said breathlessly. I smiled, despite my embarrassment, liking the way his eyes sparkled in amusement.  
“Well if you’ll excuse me I’d like to find a hole I can crawl into,” I said starting to turn away. He stopped me, holding onto my wrist.  
“No, no, no. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Nothing to be embarrassed about, I’m an attractive guy.” His hands were strong and warm, it felt nice around my perpetually cold limbs. “You can sit down and we’ll talk about something other than school, so you can participate in an actual conversation. And I promise it won’t be about my dog like senses.” He offered, releasing my arm and gestured to the empty seat next to him. I sat down and he smiled at me before reaching up to turn up the radio again.  
“Do you really like this song?” I asked him.  
“No.” He stated with a lopsided smirk  
“Then why turn it up?” I continued.  
“Nothing else to do, is there?” He shrugged.  
“I guess, but it’s just going to get us in trouble. I mean how entertaining is it to just sit here and turn up the volume.” I argued.  
“Turn it down then, I’m sure we can find a better way to fill our time.” He smiled eyes filled with something a bit more than mischief.  
“Did you have something in mind?” I asked curious about his plans.  
“Several things.” He said eyes burning with excitement. I swallowed remembering what it felt like to have his hand around my wrist. I jumped feeling his fingers brush against my knee. “Unless you're in the mood for a slurred reprimand. Then, of course, you’ll have to wait until Christmas.” He whispered his face dangerously close to mine. He smelled like whisky and cigarettes. Normally this would disgust me but on him it made my entire body thrum with heat. “It’s up to you of course.” He said leaning in, almost kissing me.  
It was ridiculous for me to even consider it. I couldn’t even remember his first name and I doubt he knew mine. I allowed my lips to brush against his desperately wanting to feel inside his mouth. I shivered at the intimacy before slipping away from him stepping up to the radio, turning the dial up to a deafening volume.  
“See you at Christmas, Mr Black.” I smiled at him seconds before his mother burst into the room just like she did every year.  
I slipped past her into the hall stepping around the stampede of parents flying to their children from their hostess’s violent scolding.  
“Yes, mother I’m sorry. People are leaving now perhaps we should walk them out?” It was odd to hear caution in his usually playful voice. I found myself boxed in between the wall and a sea of rowdy people. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and sweat dripping down my forehead. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist knowing I was on the verge of a panic attack.  
“Have you found you parents yet?” He whispered in my ear. His voice and sudden presence startled me and my hands began to tremble. I shook my head not trusting my voice at this point. He gripped my elbow and pulled me through the crowded into the now empty living room. “You alright?” He asked voice full of concern.  
“Yeah-yeah. Just... tight spaces kinda freak me out a bit. Sorry.” I answered trying to calm my breathing.  
“Okay, it’s alright. Do you want me to make you a drink?” He asked, keeping his distance this time.  
“No, I’m fine, you got me out of there before - thank you.” I smiled though I was still trembling. He smiled back and gingerly rested a hand on the small of my back.  
“You know that was probably the sexiest thing a woman has ever done.” He grinned.  
“What? Have a minor panic attack in your hallway after getting you in trouble?” I chuckled.  
“‘See you at Christmas’, though ‘Mr. Black’ almost ruined it.” He said tucking my hair behind my ear.  
“Why’s that?” I asked trying to control my shaking hands.  
“Mr Black is my father and, forgive me if you disagree but, he is definitely not sexy. Besides I’d like to think we’re on a first-name basis after that almost kiss, so just call me Sirius.” He pulled away from me for a moment, his calculating eyes wandered over me. My lips twitched when he mentioned the kiss.  
“You know our lips touched, most people would consider that a real kiss, not an almost kiss,” I said biting my lip.  
“Most people haven’t kissed me.” He smirked.  
“You are one of the cockiest people I’ve ever met.” I chuckled, too exhausted to use any filter.  
“I don’t mean to be cocky, I just know myself really well.” He shrugged.  
“You know, usually when people think they’re really good at kissing, they’re actually terrible.” I teased taking a step towards him.  
“Oh, and what experience would you have, Miss homeschooled with protective parents.” He teased back dropping his hands to my waist. I leant towards his lips for a moment before running my mouth along his cheekbone.  
“You’ll have to wait until Christmas, Sirius.” I chuckled turning away from him. He caught my hand, spun me around, pulled me into his chest, and crashed his lips into mine. Merlin’s pants his mouth tasted good. His lips were strong enough to make my body forget it had knees. I leant into him for support. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I whimpered. He chuckled.  
“Damn. I’ll see you at Christmas, blondie.” He whispered before tearing away from me, his long strides carrying him towards the door before I could stop him.  
“Oy!” I called before he completely disappeared. He spun around to face me. “My name's Meg.”  
“I know.” He grinned before he disappeared. “Good evening Mr Halsey, I hope you enjoyed the party.”  
“Shit my dad,” I whispered to myself turning towards the mirror, trying everything I could to hide my now swollen lips. Fortunately, I know my charms.  
“Megara were you just alone with Sirius Black?” My mother asked sternly, eyeing me through the mirror.  
“Yeah, I got caught in the crowd, and...well you know how I am. He helped calm me down.” I replied nonchalantly.  
“You’re having panic attacks again?” She asked face full of concern.  
“No, thanks to him,” I said gesturing towards his voice. I felt odd knowing he was talking to my father.  
“Well, I’m glad he was nice to you, but he gets into a lot of trouble. I’d rather not have you around him.” She warned.  
“Yes, mum,” I answered knowing full well that, that was not going to happen.


	2. An Extended Invatation

An extended invitation  
“Two weeks at Grimmauld Place?” I asked my father not quite sure I heard him right.  
“Yeah, for the Christmas holiday. They usually invite the Malfoys, but this year they invited us. Isn’t that exciting?” My father beamed looking as if he might jump out of his robes.   
“Of course, but why? We usually just spend a weekend there. What about your parents?” I asked reminding him of our usual Christmas plans hoping he would cancel with the Blacks. My stomach turned remembering what happened with Sirius months before.   
“Yes, thank you for reminding me. I have to call and cancel with them. Send out our gifts. So much to do. Sweetheart pack your things then get to bed we leave in the morning.” And with that he left me in a state of frenzied panic. 

 

I could barely sleep that night. I had packed almost my entire wardrobe but still felt inadequately prepared. Though I was happy with my chosen attire for this morning I was painfully aware of the effect my restless night had on my face. I smeared a number of creams on my face all of which claimed to have magical abilities to ‘mask your restless nights.’   
“Megara, are you up? We’re going to be late!” My mother yelled bursting through my door.   
“Yes, mum. I was only trying to hide these.” I told her, pointing to the bags under my eyes.   
“You look fine, there’s nothing to hide.” She said sounding stressed.   
“Mum. Why did the Blacks suddenly ask us to spend Christmas with them? I know we’re friends, but they’ve never been this friendly, at least not with us.” I asked her trying to not sound suspicious.   
“I don’t know, but this is a good thing, so don’t ask too many questions and be polite. I don’t want anything like what happened at the Abbots.” She warned referring to my outburst with the head of the Abbot house the previous summer. “It’s ridiculous how impulsive you can be sometimes. You know how important our connections are.”   
“I know, I’m sorry.” I said hoping this would put an end to the issue.   
“Just try not to speak unless you're spoken too, alright. And be friendly to their boys.” She said waving off my apology.   
“I thought you didn’t want me talking to Sirius?” I challenged, hating the restrictions she gave me.   
“You can talk to him, but I don’t want you two getting close to each other. And I especially don't want you alone with him. You should hear the way he speaks to Walburga. The people he chooses to associate with, its no wonder. Just be cautious when you're around him and don’t let him fill your head with his silly ideas.” She ranted ushering me out of my bedroom and down the stairs. “Now Regulus would be good for you. He’s got a good head on his shoulders.”   
“Darling, please, its too early for her to be thinking about boys.” My father ordered, annoyance thickening his voice.   
“She’s almost of marrying age, it’s high time she started thinking about boys. Black would be perfect for her.” My stomach rose to my throat. I knew this day was coming but I never thought it would be so soon. I looked to my father not knowing what my face portrayed, unfortunately he only sighed at me and continued down the stairs. 

We arrived by portkey. The door creaked open moments after our landing with seemingly no one there to have opened it.   
“Must be their house elf.” My father said confidently before ascending the stone steps. My mother and I followed silently behind him.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Hasley, how was your journey? Not too tiring I hope.” Sirius’s brother - Regulus I believe his name was - beamed as he greeted my parents.   
“Not at all, my boy. Thank you.” My father answered taking his hand.   
“I’m glad to hear it. Allow me to take your cloaks and I’ll show you to the drawing room, you can leave your baggage here.” They exchanged pleasantries as per usual. I stayed silent as ordered, taking the opportunity to search for the other brother who had yet to show himself.   
“All right, Meg?” Regulus asked in a low voice as we trailed behind my parents.   
“I’m great, thanks. How ‘bout you?” I grinned.   
“Fine. You excited for Christmas?” He continued, his voice barely above a whisper.   
“Yes, of course. Best holiday in my opinion.”   
“I agree.” He replied pausing outside the entrance of the drawing room. “I suppose you're looking for Sirius?” He asked after my parents were at a safe distance away.   
“Why would I-”  
“I saw you in the drawing room at the end of the summer party. Don't worry I wont say anything.” He paused glancing to make sure our parents were well enough entertained. “He’s still at Hogwarts, expected to arrive later tonight. Said something about extra studying. But listen, Meg. I’m sure my mother would be thrilled to find that my brother is involved with another pureblood, but I have to ask that you don't make your political opinions known for both your sake and his.” His voice was barely audible and rushed.  
“What? How would you know what my political opinions are?”   
“My brother would not have taken an interest in you if you did not agree with him on certain issues. And the Abbot incident is… well known. That’s why I’m asking you to be cautious. My mother will be watching you, closely. Subtlety is not my brother’s strong suit so I’m hoping that you will be able to bring some balance to that.” He looked down at me nervously.  
“So, to be clear, you want me to stay silent while trying to control you brother?” I asked suppressing my laughter.   
“Not control, distract, when the moment requires it.”   
“Regulus, dear, what are you two talking about? We’d like to join the conversation.” His mother's voice called out to us.   
“She was just asking if I was ready for my O.W.L’s, mum.” Regulus called back leading me into the drawing room with a smile on his face.   
“Oh thats right, you took your O.W.L’s last year didn’t you? How did you do?” She asked me, leaning further back haughtily in her chair, resting her head on the tips of her fingers.   
“Well enough I suppose.” I answered taking the seat next to my father.   
“Oh, she’s being modest. She got outstanding in nearly all of her classes. Only an E in potions broke the streak.” My mother beamed proudly.   
“Oh, Regulus is excellent at potions. I’m sure he’ll get an outstanding. You should hear his potions master rave about him. Even let him join his little club, what was it, Reggie?”   
“The Slug Club.” He answered.   
“What sort of club is that?” My mother asked stiffly.   
“Professor Slughorn gathers students who he believes to be talented and we have dinner parties and different things. It encourages unity of the houses, among other things.” He explained. “I’m sure he would invite Meg to join if she went to school with us. That many outstandings would not go unnoticed.”   
My mother beamed at his assurance. His mother smiled curtly. 

Sirius did arrive later that night. His house elf went to get him. He was dressed in muggle clothes and seemed to be in a bit of a mood. His mother put on a brave face but her pleasant tone and masked expression didn’t hide the fire burning in her eyes when she first saw him. He ducked quickly up the stairs, gesturing for me to follow. I didn’t, because I didn’t know how to get away from our parents without raising suspicion.   
He came back, just in time for dinner in wizard dress robes and sent me a quizzical look. I smiled shortly and looked away, feeling my mother’s gaze. We were seated next to each other in the dining hall, me sitting between each brother and my parents in front of me. There were others but I couldn’t identify them.   
“Why didn’t you come?” Sirius whispered as he passed the peas.   
“Why did you assume I would?” I decided to play with him. It seemed the better option than admitting my own cowardice. I heard him chuckle softly.   
“Should I have written?” He cocked an eyebrow, seeming to find something cute.   
“God no!” I laughed loudly. I looked wide eyed around the room, fearing that I had gained an audience but the only one who noticed us was Regulus. He sent me a warning glance, reminding me of what he had said earlier and returned to his conversation. Sirius’s hand fell on my knee, drawing circles with his middle finger. I instantly regretted not wearing tights under this skirt as goosebumps rose on my naked skin.   
“You’re afraid of getting caught,” he laughed leaning in close, his fingers edged slightly up my thigh.   
“No, I’m not,” I said but my eyes betrayed me. They flicked quickly across the room, making sure that no one noticed us.   
“They don’t care. They’re too involved with themselves to notice what we do.” It wasn’t just his fingers now. His entire hot and heavy hand was rested against my thigh, grazing the edge of my skirt. “We could test it,” he whispered, his pinking slipping under the hem.  
I moaned in response and my thighs closed instantly. It wasn’t a loud moan but it was clearly audible, however not even Regulus seemed to notice. So, I let my legs fall open and I smiled at him, wickedly. His eyes darkened as his hand slide further up my thigh. The danger of the situation seemed to excite us both. He moved my pants aside, slid his fingers from my opening to my clit, and rubbed it using the perfect amount of pressure, instantly causing my breath to hitch. He laughed as I gripped the sides of my chair in an attempt to stay quiet. He moved downward, pressing his fingers against my opening. I knew that if he went further I would not be able to control myself so I gripped his wrist stopping his movement.   
“How bout this?” He whispered, dipping a finger from his free hand into his gravy and licking it off all the while his other fingers twiddled against my folds like he was a pianist. “If you don’t keep a straight face, I’ll go deeper.”   
He pressed the tips of his two longest fingers in and continued their twiddling. I tightened the hold I had on his wrist, my nails almost breaking skin, and cleared my throat covering a moan. He grinned and cocked an eyebrow threateningly. I straightened my stance and composed my expression with a haughty reciprocating smile. Sirius’s grin widened and his eyes flashed wickedly.   
“Mr Halsey, would you pass the bread rolls please,” he asked my father of all people. I felt the blood drain from my face as his hold on me tightened, a needless reminder that he was there.   
“Megara are you alright? You’re looking terribly pale,” Mrs Black asked with not an ounce of concern in her voice but instead there was humour.   
“Oh, I’m fine,” I smiled back at her, my eyes lowering shyly. Apparently this was not what Sirius considered to be keeping a straight face. He plunged his fingers in deeper, moving to the second knuckle. They curled inside of me, searching for that sweet spot. I stuffed my face with sweet potatoes to cover my moan. “These are really good,” I groaned, causing Sirius to go deeper. I went dead still, refusing to give him the satisfaction of watching me come undone in front of our parents and a handful of stranger. I couldn’t stop myself from clenching around his fingers needily.   
“I’ll have to give your mother the recipe,” said Mrs Black. I smiled tightly in response. I had assumed that Sirius’s next step would be adding another finger. Instead he thrust his fingers in and out and used his thumb to circle my clit again.   
I couldn’t take it. I pushed him off and stood. My legs feeling like wet noodles I had to use the back of my chair to keep balance. The sudden motion had gained me the attention I was so afraid of when this had first started. All startled and expectant eyes were on me.   
“I’m sorry I just really have to use the lavatory,” I said and turned intending on running out of the dining hall.   
“Do you know where it is?” Sirius asked, moving his chair back to block my path.   
“I’m sure I can find it,” I said, tightly. I wanted to slap him and jump his bones simultaneously. It was infuriating.   
“I’ll show you,” he shrugged, making to stand.   
“Sirius,” Mrs Black said in a low threatening voice.   
Sirius froze, sat back down, moved his chair very slightly back toward the table: “May I be excused to show Miss Halsey to the lavatory.”   
“We have Kr-”   
“You’re excused,” Mr Black said, sternly interrupting his wife. Mrs Black looked shocked and slightly crestfallen at her husband but said nothing. Sirius stood, quickly pushed in his chair, and ushered me out of the room.


End file.
